


It's just the heat

by JJDeservesBetter



Series: Through the years [1]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Friendship, Hiding Feelings, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, JJ deserves Better, JJ's dad is an asshole, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Swimming, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJDeservesBetter/pseuds/JJDeservesBetter
Summary: Maybe their friendship was not always like that. Just maybe there was something more about all the hugs and smiles.Maybe JJ knew it from the start.
Relationships: JJ/John B one sided, John B & JJ
Series: Through the years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738573
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	It's just the heat

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay there we go again.  
> I thought about it last night, and if maybe JJ felt something for him and here we are now.  
> So enjoy.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Also JJ's thoughts are written in italic.

At some point he started wondering if that feeling he felt between them was something more than just friendship. Maybe it was jealousy or another kind of feeling he didn't even knew how to name it, the Kooks may know thought but he is not one of them.

The very first time he remembers feeling it was the summer before he turned sixteen. On the day they both were on the beach like any other time, chilling and enjoying school break. They got on the water to swim and started going further on the ocean, playing and joking around, like boys do. He noticed that he had another kind of eyes while looking at him. In moments like that he could really notice that it was never like it when he was with Kie or Pope. Actually with anyone else.

The sun was high in the sky and they were floating in the blue water of the sea. The beach was full of tourists, all happy families having happy moments on their happy vacation. _Bunch of tourons that don't know shit_. That's what he thought about them, after all, how could they be so clueless about everything.

"Hey JJ" he called from somewhere near. "Let's go back to the porch bro, it's getttin' too loud here"

He sunk into the water and emerged right back shaking his head to clear the water in his eyes. "Sure man". He said and watched the other boy swim forward. _Stop thinkin' that stupid_. He definitely saw him with other eyes, his back, his face, his legs and even the way his arms moved on the water. _I'm so fucked up_. And with that he started swimming too.

After getting on the beach they got as much water off their bodies as they could. He leaned back on a tree watching the Tourons looking so perfect in their little sphere. "They seem so impressed man" he screeched his arms and John B responded "Yeah bro they really are" he said stroking his hair. A bunch of girls passed looking through them, smiling and giggling.

John B looked at them and smiled lazily "huh think she liked you" JJ snapped and laughed "Joke more yeah go for that" He started walking on the roadway. "No seriously, she's looking at you bro". He shouted back.

"Wait.. what?" He looked back and the girls had really stopped just some feet away from them and indeed a blonde one smiled for him when she saw that he was looking. She waved and he smiled. "Let's get goin' John" He walked away.

John B looked at the girls and at his friend confused, after a few seconds he got to his feet and started walking side by side with JJ "What happened to you?" he shoved gently his friends arms "I thought you would go for her, I mean you like the blonde ones with tan skin, like really bro there’s a pattern on that they are always tan and blonde" he said in that John B kind of smile “You have a serious addiction problem young man” John said "Stop messin' around fucker, what can I do if a have taste and you got nothing with the ladies" they looked at each other and laughed hard on that. They kept teasing each other all the way to John B's house.

* * *

After getting in John's house they both cleaned up and took all the sand away with a good shower and after some minutes of lying lazily on the couch to relax JJ heard the call "JJ come drink" and like magic he was walking for the porch "Knew you would come you alcoholic" He passed the beer to his friend that got in one off the couches outside on the porch. "I just like the taste"

"Yeah yeah sure. Like you like to smoke your cousin's weed" he dropped on the couch with JJ and started drinking his beer. JJ only laughed at that comment drinking and looking anywhere else than for his friend. He was quiet like unusual quiet, the kind he became after a rough fight with his dad. And John B was starting to worry about his friend.

He kicked slightly JJ's feet "You good there buddy?" he asked looking for any wrong tracks on his face " You have been too quiet today, first on the sea, them on the beach and now here" JJ looked down "I'm not complaining, just sayin'" He was right but JJ wasn't like that because of what he thought was the problem.

He was like that on the water because John was shirtless, he was like that on the beach because he thought those girls were looking at John and now he was like that because he couldn't stand John’s eyes. His friend looking worried about his abusive father and not noticing that he was the reason that keeps making him anxious and nervous.

"If you want to talk" he offered. _Please don't do that, I can't tell you how I feel right now_. "Or maybe if you need a place to be for some days I'm sure my dad would like to have someone else to tell stories about the Royal Merchant" he smiled for him "And we could go swim, fishing or get Kie and Pope and make a celebration out of nowhere like always" JJ looked at him. _I would like to stay here with you_. "JJ?"

"Sorry I... I'm just tired it's nothing bro" He tried and failed in deceiving him "Are you sure? If he did anything.. JJ you can talk to me". _Stop being kind_.

JJ sighed and adjusted himself to get out of the couch, walking till the edge of the porch and leaning toward it "I'm just tired, that's it". _I'm tired of hiding_. "My father didn't touch me, don't worry about it, it's not like I can't handle it" He pressed the bottle of beer on his hands. _I can't handle the way you look at me, feels like I’m gonna drown_. "Seriously man I was just relaxing today on the beach, have to confess I was kind of high too" _I was not, but looking at you made me relax a little, made me forget everthing else_. "And the girl was not my type after all... I prefer blonde, long hair and freckles". _Just like you_. "But seriously I'm fine bro don't worry about". _Please fall for that, I can't stand the way you look at me, like I'm about to break_. He turned to look at him "all right man?"

John scratched his neck and smiled taking another sip of the beer then said "Yeah man everything's fine if you say so". _It's not fine but I can't tell you, otherwise you would never look at me the same way_. He turned to look once more to outside the porch. "Everythings fine" John B said getting up off the couch and passing one arm around JJ's shoulders and squeezing him a little “But I am always here for you JJ”.

And just like that JJ blushed and looked to the other side hoping John hadn’t seen it "Hey, I think you had enough beer for today JJ, you're tomato red right now geez" John laughed and took another sip walking away to sit. JJ's heart accelerated and he laughed together trying to hide it fast "Nah bro, it's just the heat". _It’s definitely not the heat_.

**Author's Note:**

> And also English is not my first language so it may sound a little weird.  
> Let me know if anything's wrong.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I decided to write a continuation for this work in a series about JJ, let me know what you think about down below.  
> Thank you all ♡


End file.
